1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that carries out image data communication, and an image communication method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that transmits image data together with information for controlling a destination facsimile apparatus, and an image communication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In facsimile communication, apparatuses are disclosed that transmit image data and information to an external apparatus for controlling the external apparatus as set forth in the following.
(1) Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 4-360293 discloses an apparatus that transmits an OMR (optical mark reader) sheet together with an original as image data to a mail center for image processing. At the mail center, a timing mark provided in the image data of an OMR sheet is identified to recognize that the image data corresponds to an OMR sheet. The service information recorded on the OMR sheet is analyzed. The original image data thereof is sent to a corresponding service execution unit. The executed service includes broadcasting communication service, confidential service, and the like.
(2) Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 4-137861 discloses an image forming apparatus that has a portion of an image region to be transmitted determined as a region for designating an image process to identify information such as a mark assigned in that region at the time of image reception to carry out image processing according to the result. By transmitting image data with a mark assigned in a predetermined region, a number of copies according to the mark can be provided at the facsimile apparatus of the reception side.
Problems of the above apparatuses will be described hereinafter. When process information for processing image data is transmitted by a facsimile apparatus of the transmission side, the process requested by the transmitter will not be carried out at the receiver side if the apparatus of the reception side cannot recognized the transmitted process information.
The same can be said in the case where the process requested by the transmitter cannot be reproduced at the receiver if the facsimile apparatus of the reception side lacks the processing ability.
Although there are some facsimile apparatuses that carry out the process requested by the transmitter, if not possible at the receiver side, by another function as an alternative, the print out image will be one that does not correspond to that intended of the transmitter. Furthermore, the receiver cannot recognized the image intended by the sender of the transmission side.
In order to prevent such problems, the original had to be transmitted after the sender has converted the original into an image format that is to be reproduced at the receiving side. For example, when five copies of an original in A4-size are required at the receiving side, the sender of the transmitting side must first obtain five copies of that original in A4-size by another copy machine, and then transmit all the five copies via the facsimile apparatus.
Although the desired image will be output at the receiver side, the amount of data to be transmitted is increased to induce the problem of high cost transmission. Furthermore, the load of the sender at the transmitting side is increased due to implementing a plurality of copies. This is particularly significant in the case where transmission is to be carried out from one transmission facsimile apparatus to a plurality of receiver facsimile apparatuses.